


Of milkshakes and relationships

by Antar3s, MoonBlunt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Smut, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBlunt/pseuds/MoonBlunt
Summary: "Hey, I think I figured out what I want, since I've won."  Kagami's smirk grew wider, as he leaned over the sitting boy, caging him from the both sides with his muscular, long arms."What is it, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko did try to keep calm, he really did, but the beauty that was a couple centimetres away from his lustful lips wasn't much of a help."You." Kagami whispered teasingly into blue boy's neck, driving his tongue slowly over his pale, tender skin.





	

Kuroko was not having a good day at all. He forgot his lunch and had to starve all day, his passes were unusually horrible and he had a headache. What could possibly go wrong to make it even worse? 

The answer literally ran into him, making him spill his vanilla milkshake all over himself, successfully ruining his favorite shirt.  _ Great _ . 

‘’Oh my God, I am so sorry- Kuroko?’’ Kuroko looked up after hearing a familiar voice of his partner, Kagami. The only reason they weren’t together in the first place, was that they have gotten into a fight. Over something as stupid as Kuroko spending his free time with Momoi instead with Kagami. If Kuroko didn’t know any better, he would of thought Kagami was jealous, but he knew better. Kagami was afraid of Kuroko spilling their new, secret moves to their rival, which he would never do. 

‘’Hello, Kagami-kun,’’ Kuroko calmly said, as if his shirt wasn’t sticking uncomfortably to skin and starting to annoy him. 

‘’Uhm.. I’m really sorry. Not just about the milkshake, but about the whole Momoi thing, too,’’ Kuroko was about to tell him it’s okay and that he forgives him - he wasn’t even the one mad- and go home and change, but Kagami kept talking. 

‘’I can’t let you go home like that, it’s my fault. How about we go to my place so you can shower since it’s closer? I’ll even cook something for you, if you want.’’ Kuroko was about to decline, but Kagami was right. His apartment was closer and he desperately need a shower. And he was hungry. 

‘’Okay, but you’re making me curry,’’ Kuroko finally responded and Kagami smiled. Kuroko would be lying if he said that smile didn’t make his heart skip a beat. 

 

They arrived fairly quickly and Kuroko got into the oh so desired shower as soon as Kagami found a shirt for him to wear. He tried to find the smallest shirt he had, but Kagami was sure it would still be big on Kuroko’s small frame.

 

The curry was almost done by the time Kuroko got out of the bathroom. And Kagami was right. The shirt reached his thighs and one side kept slipping, showing off Kuroko’s pale shoulder and a little bit of his collarbones. 

 

Kagami was in heaven and hell at the same time. He wanted to abandon the curry and pin Kuroko to the all and kiss him senseless, but he couldn’t. It took all of his willpower to stop staring and finish the curry.

 

‘’I’m really sorry for getting mad at you because of Momoi. I know you guys are friends, and I shouldn’t have overreacted,’’ Kagami said after he set the plate of curry in front of Kuroko.

‘’Kagami-kun, it’s okay. I understand,’’ Kuroko answered, swallowing a mouthful of curry and sighing contently. Kagami’s curry was amazing and it was Kuroko’s favorite meal. 

 

After they have eaten, the two boys decided to watch some basketball games on TV and catch up. After not spending an entire week with each other, they wanted to know what was going on in their lives. 

“Wanna go to park for some one on one?” Kagami suggested after they started being bored with the games they’ve seen countless times. 

“Sure,” was Kuroko’s only reply. 

 

“First to five wins and the loser has to do everything the winner wants for a month, that sounds good?’’ Kagami asked once they were in the park that was close to Kagami’s apartment. Kuroko agreed and they began. 

 

Unsurprisingly and expectedly, Kagami won. Though Kuroko did put up a fight, but it wasn’t enough.

By the time they were done, the sky turned dark and Kuroko was out of breath. He would have lasted longer if not for the horrible day he was having and now he had to whatever Kagami told him to for a whole month. 

‘’I don’t even know what I’m gonna make you do, but don’t worry, it’s not gonna be anything bad,’’ Kagami laughed and Kuroko joined, letting out the tiniest of laughs and Kagami’s heart skipped a beat. They headed back to Kagami’s apartment for another shower and Kagami hoped Kuroko would spend the night because over the course of one week he missed his blue haired friend. 

‘’You wanna shower first?’’ Kagami asked once they were inside. Kuroko shook his head no and sat on the couch, still trying to catch his breath. 

‘’I’ll rest for a while.’’ Kagami nodded and disappeared to the bathroom. 

Kuroko didn’t know for how long he just sat there, his head resting on the back of the couch and his eyes closed. He honestly missed Kagami that whole past week and now he had to go home for the weekend and not see him for two more days. 

Hearing the bathroom door open, Kuroko looked at the direction of the sound and froze. 

Kagami was standing there with a towel around his waist that barely fit. 

 

"K-Kagami kun." Kuroko mumbled, aware what kind of expression his face now held.   
  
"Say, Kuroko?" Kagami noticed smaller boy's embarrassment, heading towards the blue haired pile of mess.    
  
Nonetheless, Kuroko couldn't come to an idea what could he possibly say, as he remained  frozen, in a mild trance, too occupied by the alluring sight in front of him.   
  
Taller boy chuckled, feeling the heat possessing his own body. He wanted to see Kuroko as a moaning disaster and he wanted it now.   
  
"Hey, I think I figured out what I want, since I've won."  Kagami's smirk grew wider, as he leaned over the sitting boy, caging him from the both sides with his muscular, long arms.    
  
"What is it, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko did try to keep calm, he really did, but the beauty that was a couple centimetres away from his lustful lips wasn't much of a help.   
  
"You." Kagami whispered teasingly into blue boy's neck, driving his tongue slowly over his pale, tender skin.   
Feeling the smaller boy shivering under his touch, Kagami couldn't hold back anymore.    
He shuffled them, as he was seated on the couch with Kuroko straddling his misbehaving hips.   
  
"K-Kagami.. Kun.." Kuroko moaned slowly, as he felt tanned boy's calloused fingers digging into his hipbones possessively.   
  
"As I said, I won't do anything you won't like, Kuroko." Kagami smirked, immediately pulling smaller boy closer to face his chests, brushing their crotches together.   
Friction felt godly, earning loud gasps and yelps from both of them.   
  
Kagami quickened the pace, as they kept rubbing their erections together, feeling Kuroko melting in his grip.   
  
Kagami, then, couldn't help but notice how clothes stood in their way, as he tossed Kuroko under him, removing his pants and boxers.    
Kuroko blushed heavily, covering his swollen lips with his palm, looking away from Kagami shyly.    
  
Taiga removed his towel recklessly, hungrily eyeing the adorable boy he wanted to devour.   
Moving Kuroko's hand from his face, Kagami brushed Kuroko's lips with his thumb, attacking his lips wildly.

Their kiss wasn't slow nor romantic, no, it was rough, hot and full of sustained desire.    
  
Wrestling their tongues together, Kagami took Kuroko's shaft into his palm, stroking it carefully, as Kuroko bit his lip to cut off the incoming cry.    
  
"I-I want you to feel good too, Kagami-kun."   
Kuroko mumbled, as he removed Kagami's hand from his cock shakingly, grabbing onto taller's hips, crushing them together.

  
Kagami threw his head back in pleasure at the skin-to-skin touch, shutting his eyes.    
  
"I want you, Kagami-kun."  Kuroko, teary eyed, took Kagami's fingers between his lips.   
Something suddenly changed in red haired boy's look; his eyes shone in the shades of dark, full of fire and havoc.   
  
He pinned Kuroko's slender arms behind his head with one palm, as he used the other one to navigate smaller boy's hips upon him.    
He rubbed their wet cocks together, faster and harder, as the pre-cum leaked down both of them.   
  
Room was filled with loud cries, begs, and barely mouthed yes' and pleases.    
  
Kuroko, after a short while came all over his stomach, feeling the heavenly sensation spreading through his exhausted body.    
Kuroko's expression drove Kagami crazy and finally led boy to an orgasm he wanted so desperately.

He satisfied Kuroko, that was all that it took for Kagami to come all over them, couple seconds after Kuroko.

Collapsing onto smaller's body, he kissed Kuroko's lips gently, moving the blue locks from his forehead.

Kuroko was even more out of breath now than he was earlier, and he was confused. There he was, lying naked with his crush, who was also naked, after they’ve gotten each other off and he had no idea where they stood now. 

“Kagami-kun, what does this mean?” His breath came out in short pants and his throat was dry, begging for some water.

“Kuroko, I’ve liked you ever since you became my shadow in first year, and you have no idea how many times I wanted to kiss you after a won game,” Kagami ran his fingers through Kuroko’s blue locks and smiled at shorter boy’s content sigh. “Will you be my boyfriend?” He added and anticipated Kuroko’s answer. 

The blue haired boy opened his eyes and smiled, big and bright and Kagami’s heart melted. 

“Yes Kagami-kun, I’d love to,” Kuroko answered. His eyes slipped closed and his breathing turned slow and deep. 

With a content smile on his face, Kagami slowly picked up his boyfriend and carried him to his room. After carefully cleaning them both he slipped under the covers and pulled Kuroko to his side. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say.  
>  Thank you @candysensei for helping write the smut part. Leave kudos and comments if you liked it <3


End file.
